Gangnam Style
Rap Rap], Korean Korean] |Released=Sep 6(song)Sep 21(video) |image= }} Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja Naneun sanai Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai Geureon sanai Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja Naneun sanai Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai Geureon sanai Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby, baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby, baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom You know what I'm saying Oppa Gangnam Style Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Oppa Gangnam Style Translation: Oppa is Gangnam style Gangnam style A girl who is warm and humanle during the day A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes A girl with that kind of twist I’m a guy A guy who is as warm as you during the day A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down A guy whose heart bursts when night comes That kind of guy Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Now let’s go until the end Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all A sensable girl like that I’m a guy A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles That kind of guy Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Now let’s go until the end Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I’m a man who knows a thing or two On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I’m a man who knows a thing or two You know what I’m saying Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh Category:Song Category:Korean Category:Pop Category:Dance